A Cold Brite Day
by That random guy79
Summary: Just a lemon between Drift and Britebomber because I cant find a good one about them.


Hey guys! Before we start, I would like to mention that this is my first lemon I have ever made in a year, so it might be a little rusty. But I hope you guys enjoy.

Beginning of Season 7

It was just a ordinary day in fortnite. People were killing other people in battle royale. Some just relaxed with friends and loved ones. Than later that night, a huge iceberg collided with the map, making things so cold that it froze the houses at Greasy Grove. One of these houses belonged to a couple, Drift and Brightbomber. After season 5, they admitted their feelings to eachother and moved in together. They continued to do squad games with CTL and Rex, but everyonce in a while, they would do a duos games (If you catch what I'm saying ;) ). Since thier house was frozen, they had to move to a cabin that came with the iceberg for now.

Four Weeks later

It was a very cold day today in fortnite, especially at the cabin. The cabin door opened and Drift stepped in. He went to go shop for food. As he started to put the cans away, Britebomber came up behind and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey babe, can you start a fire in the chimmy when your done?"

"Why cant you start it?"

"Because it's to cold to do anything."

Drift sighed and took his kitsune and his spray paint mask off and placed it on the table. "Ok fine, even though its not that cold." Drift than made his way over to the chimmy to get it started. Britebomber sat down on the couch. "Its not that cold for you because you have a jacket and a robe on. All I have is some pants and two shirts, one of them is ripped!" Britebomber exclaimed. "Than put on a jacket." "No, that will just ruin the outfit."

Drift got the fire going and sat down next to Britebomber and wrapped his arms around her. "Is this better?" He asked. "Yeah, but it's still kinda cold." Suddenly a idea formed in Drifts head. "I have another way to keep warm" he whispered into Britebombers ear. Britebomber knowing what he was referring to responded in a seductive voice with "Really? Can you show me?"

Drift pushed Britebomber down onto the couch and pushed his lips to hers. Drift push rubbed his tongue along Britebombers lips, who opened them to allow his tongue in. While they explored each other's mouths, Britebimber started to take his Drifts robe and jacket off while drift took her shirt off. When Drift got her shirt off, he started kissing her neck Britebomber began moaning at this action. He left a trail of kisses from her neck all the way in between her breasts. He than reached behind and unclasp her bra and removing it. He stared at her breast s for a couple of seconds before he got to work.

Drift grabbed her breasts and started to lightly squeeze them. He twisted them around, rubbing them back and forth in small circles. Britebomber began to moan, giving a sign to Drift that he was doing great, so he decided to up the pleasure. Drift bent down and placed his mouth on Britebombers right boob. He began to run his tongue over her nipple, earning a moan. "Oh yes Drift, that feels so good." While he did this, he was rubbing the left one. Feeling the other boob needed attention too, he switched, now sucking the right and fondling the left.

While Drift was pleasuring her boobs, Britebomber began to remove his pants. She pulled them down to his ankles. Drift kicked his shoes and his pants off while not stopping. Britebomber reached her hand down untill she felt the waistband of his boxers. She slipped inside and started to pump his penis slowly. "Ohhh Brite! That's feels so good" Moaned Drift before he went back to her boobs. After a while, Drifts mouth started to hurt. So he pulled Britebombers pants and shoes off so she was just in her pannies. He pulled them off and rubed the clit with his finger. He than stuck a finger in her vagina and thrusted i. "Oh my god Drift, that feels so great!" He than stuck two more in, making Britebomber moan even louder. He kept thrusting them in and out. After a while, Britebomber felt her climax coming. "Oh god Drift, I'm about to climax!" Drift stopped when he heard and pulled his fingers out. "Why did you stop?" Asked a very annoyed Britebomber. "You need to save it for the main course" he replied.

He pressed his penis against her wet opening, and slipped in with a small sucking sound. This wasn't the first time they had sex, but it was the first in a while, so it kinda stung for Britebomber. They both moaned when he entered, and Drift went slow at first.

"Faster Drift" moaned a very horny Brightbomber. Speeding up, Drift fucked harder and faster. Drifts penis held her pussy open, pressing up on all the nerves and stimulating her clit with every thrust. Every time he pounded into her, Brightbomber reached a higher level of lust. For what seemed like an eternity, they fucked, going in and out, harder and faster with each second. "Brite, I'm going to come!" Drift moaned, thrusting faster. "Me to Drift."

Britebomber climaxed with a loud moan. Her vagina ended up squeezing Drifts penis even more. Drift moaned one more time before he shot his seed inside of her. Drift pulled out of her, getting the fluids on the the couch, and squeezed next to her on the coach. He grabbed his robe and pulled it over them. "So, are you warm now Brite?" panted Drift. "Much warmer now." They sat there enjoying being in each other's presence.

Out of nowhere, CTL burst through the front door with Rex. "Hey guys, are you ready to play a squads g..a..m..e?" CTL stopped in her tracks when she noticed them. Drift shot up glaring at CTL while Britebomber tried to cover up with his robe. "Umm, we will just wait outside for you guys" Rex said pulling CTL out the door with him, shutting the door behind him. "Well that was awkward" said Britebomber. "yup."

So they got ready real quick and went outside to meet thier friends. That's gonna be one awkward game.

I hope you guys did enjoy my lemon. If you guys did, leave a review/ comment telling me what what you guys thought. If you guys have ideas on what I should do next, leave them below and I'll try to do it if I know the subject and chatacters.


End file.
